The Demented Cackling Lives On
by aSpiderManFreak
Summary: After the Green Goblins fatal end Peter Parker started to let his guard down...but he shouldn't have! Just like his night mares foretold him the Green Goblin does come back...but how is it possible for him to come back from the grave? Please R/R! =D
1. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
"So you thought you saw the last of me, eh Spider-Man?!" The Green Goblin shrieked while his evil demented cackling faded into the night. Spider-Man couldn't believe what he was seeing; after all he had been there when the Goblin died. "What the hell?! You're dead . . . this can't be happening . . . !" Spider-Man said aloud in shock. At this the Goblin threw back his head as he laughed. "Beware Spider-Man your worst nightmares will soon come true . . . BECAUSE GOBBY IS COMING BACK!" The Goblin said as he grabbed Spider-Man by the neck strangling him slowly. All Spider-Man could hear as his eye sight became blurred and his head started to feel like a feather, was the endless cackling of the Green Goblin.  
  
Just then Peter Parker awoke with a start. It was only a nightmare, but little did Peter know that soon he and the ones he loved would soon be in mortal danger because his nightmares were about to come true. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Dear Mom and Dad, The first three nights I finally get some sleep after becoming Spider-Man, I have these horrific nightmares about the Green Goblin coming back and they always end with him killing me! Do my dreams mean anything? Geeze, I think this crime fighting business is finally getting to me . . . either that or I'm feeling guilty about Harry's father, I mean Harry is blaming Spider-Man for the cause of Mr. Osborn's death. If I were Harry I would feel the same way. Just when Mr. Osborn was finally giving some affection to his son, I have to go and fight him which ended up him biting the dust that night! Why do I have to lose the one's I love? First you mom and dad, then Uncle Ben, Mr. Osborn, and then the girl that is most important to me . . . Mary Jane Watson. I felt so awful turning M.J. down . . . but I had to. If I did accept then I would be putting her life mortal danger and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. It just burns inside my soul that I can't be with her and that I can't tell her how I feel about her . . . well at least not at this particular moment in time. The best thing that I can do for M.J right now is to protect her from danger and to comfort her. The only person that I really have to turn to is Aunt May. Except for the Spider-Man detail, Aunt May knows me inside and out. If anything ever happened to Aunt May and I could prevent it from happening, I swear I wouldn't be able to live with myself. She is the only one that I have right now, and that is why I've come to the conclusion to tell her tonight during dinner that I'm Spider-Man. Even if she starts to worry about me more then ever, she has a right to know. Well mom and dad it's 1:00am and I should try and get some more sleep.  
  
Until Next Time,  
  
~Peter~ P.S. Say hello to Uncle Ben for me and tell him we miss him very much!  
  
Peter put away his journal in his desk. Aunt May had insisted he bring it to his and Harry's apartment. It had been Uncle Ben's before he died and Aunt May wouldn't take no for an answer. Peter could be found most hours of the day scribbling frantically on the polished wooden top of the desk if he wasn't helping Harry with his studies or out fighting crime as Spider- Man. Peter's thoughts drifted from when his next collage exam was to his roommate, Harry Osborn. "Where is Harry anyway?" Peter thought aloud.  
  
*A Conference Room in Oscorp Industries*  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, but we have no choice but to shut down Oscorp. In the past few months chemical wastes have been dumped into local rivers and lakes. The test shows that when tested on a human subject the side effects were as followed: Super human strength, insanity, and then eventually death. Is that correct Harry?" Mrs. Harding asked sharply looking up from the piece of paper which had the test results and looked around at the other board of directors. "Yes that is correct, but you can't shut down Oscorp! My father worked many days and nights missing important family matters to get this company where it is today, Mrs. Harding!" Harry shouted in protest. "We can Harry and we will!" Mrs. Harding said her voice rising over Harry's. "Right now young man, Oscorp Industries has gone down the drain! It is no longer nothing compared to Quest Aerospace." Mr. Fisk said calmly. "Kids today shouldn't be allowed to be left in charge of big corporate executive company's because everything becomes chaos and the kids don't one finger pointed in their direction it's always the hard working people of America who get the gruff!" J. Joana Jameson ranted.  
  
Harry couldn't believe what was happening. This couldn't happen to Oscorp, let alone to an Osborn. *This can't be happening to me! First my father and now this! I just can't sit here and let this happen! I can't bear to let my father down even if he is dead. I must buy some time before they can shut Oscorp down and then Spider-Man will pay for all the damage he has caused my father, Oscorp, and me! Spider-Man and the board of directors will pay! Then they will all wish that they never messed with me, Harry Osborn!!*  
  
Peter sat bolt right in his four poster bed as his spider-sense went off telling him something eerie was going on. 


End file.
